mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Adoptables de Marzy rookie
90px¡Marzy Knight aqu!, si necesitas ayudacontactame 80px Reglas (IMPORTANTE) *No hagas dibujos de los personajes sin haberlos adoptado o sin pedirle permiso a quien lo adopto. *no recolores los personajes el recolor esta mal,sean originales. *Pueden separar los personajes por si no se les ocurre un nombre,yo tratare de cuidarlo pero si pasa mucho se lo doy a alguien mas. *No pongas los personajes en otra pagina de adoptables sin mi permiso, y si te doy permiso los pondras por el precio de otros dibujos. *Hazle una pagina a tu personaje adoptado. *Por favor, no los abandonen. *Si no le creas una página en menos de 7 días,será de vuelta un adoptable. *¡Diviertete y adopta! Adoptables M.adoptable 1.png|una pegaso de rosa con el cabello fucsia oscuro y los gris llegan a negro *Adoptada* M.adoptable 2.png|una unicornio turquesa con el cabello magenta y los ojos azul *adoptada* M.adoptable 3.png|una unicornio verde claro con el cabello zian y los ojos amarillo claro*adoptada* M.adoptable 4.png|una pegaso rosa con amarillo, morado y fucsia pastel, los ojos verde pastel y el cabello celeste *adoptada* M.adoptable 5.png|pony terrestre crema con el cabello azul y los ojos multicolor *adoptada* adoptables1.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello azul y los ojos fucsia y su mejor amiga una pegaso amarilla con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos *adoptadas* adoptables2.png|dos hermanas alicornio la mayor cabello rubio piel celeste y ojos amarillos la menor cabello naranja piel morada y ojos azules *adoptadas* adoptable6.png|una pony terrestre rosa y arcoiris con el cabello verde claro y los ojos arcoiris *adoptada* adoptable7.png|una pegaso celeste y rosa con el cabello fucsia y los ojos fucsia *adoptada* adoptable8.png|un pegaso blanco con el cabello azul y amarillo y los ojos fucsia (el primer macho que publico en adoptables)*adoptado* adoptables3.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello amarillo y los ojos rosa, una pegaso morado oscuro con el cabello rojo vino y los ojos blancos y una unicornio amarilla con el cabello azul y los ojos cafe"adoptadas" adoptable9.png|una pegaso naranja claro con un rayo negro con el acabello rojo vino y los ojos azules*adoptada* adoptable10.png|un pony terrestre rojo con el cabello blanco y morado y los ojos amarillos adoptable11.png|una chica de color rosa con el cabello verde claro y zian claro y los ojos azules pony: unicornio *adoptada* adoptable12.png|un pony terrestre naranja con el cabello rojo y amarillo y los ojos verde claro adoptables4.png|las gemelas pegaso de color rosa oscuro con el cabello amarillo y verde y los ojos azul verde y amarillo *adoptadas* adoptables5.png|dos ponys terrestres las chica de color morado claro y azul con el cabello magenta oscuro y los ojos azules el chico de color amarillo claro y rojo con el cabello negro y los ojos rojos(se adoptan juntos) *adoptados* Adoptable13.png|una pony terrestre color lavanda con el cabello rosa y los ojos azules*adoptada* M.adoptable14.png|una niña de color rosa con el cabello azul y los ojos lavanda Adoptable15.png|una pegaso azul con el cabello morado y los ojos morados Adoptables7.png|dos primas una de color broceado con el cabello cafe y la otra de color crema con el cabello rubio las dos con los ojos azules *adoptadas* adoptable16.png|una chica de color amarillo claro con el cabello rosado y morado y los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptable18.png|una pegaso roja claro con celeste el cabello rojo con azul y los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptables8.png|una alicornio y un unicornio la alicornio amarillo claro con naranja el cabello verde menta y los ojos blancos y el unicornio es rojo con el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos celestes adoptable19.png|un pegaso magenta con el cabello fucsia oscuro y los ojos naranja adoptable20.png|una pegaso blanca con una nota musical en la cara con el cabello magenta y zian y los ojos morados *adoptada* adoptable21.png|una pony terrestre celeste con el cabello blanco y azul y los ojos azules *adoptada* adoptable22.png|una pony terrestre lavanda con el cabello amarillo y los ojos morados *adoptada* adoptable23, 24,25,26.png|se adoptan uno por uno los del centro son machos las de las esquinas hembras ya deven saber los colores *23 y 26 adoptadas* adoptable27.png|una alicornio rosa clarisimo con el cabello salmon clarisimo y los ojos celeste *adoptada* adoptable28.png|un pony pegaso (olvide ponerle alas) celeste con el cabello morado y los ojos uno de verde y el otro amarillo adoptables9.png|dos hermanos la chica es blanca con el cabello rosa y naranja y los ojos verdes pantano y el chico amarillo claro con el cabello naranja con los ojos verde hierba adoptables10.png|tres hermanas con el cabello rosa y los ojos fucsia la verde pony terrestre la celeste unicornio y la amarilla pegaso adoptable29.png|una pony terrestre zian con el cabello naranja oscuro (o café) y rosa con los ojos verdes *adoptada* adoptable30.png|una alicornio amarillo claro con el cabello negro blanco y una mecha gris con los ojos arcoiris *adoptada* adoptable31.png|una pegaso morada con el cabello naranja y y los ojos celestes *adoptada* adoptable32, 33.png|ponies vampiro 32:un pegaso de color celeste y azul con el cabello morado y los ojos amarillos en pony normal 33. una pegaso amarilla con el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes en pony normal *33 adoptada* adoptable34, 35.png|34: una alicornio roso y zian con el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes 35: un pegaso rojo con rojo mas intenso con el cabello cafe y los ojos celestes *34 adoptada* Adoptable37.png|Una pony terrestre blanca con melena negra y ojos celestes (Es ciega). By:Flutty Adoptable38.png|Una alicornio azul con la melena violeta con lavanda y los ojos celestes. By:Flutty adoptable36.png|una pegaso amarilla con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes adoptable39 (2).png|una pony terrestre zian claro con el cabello celeste y azul y los ojos turquesa oscuro *adoptada* adoptable40.png|uan pegaso azul gris con el cabello azul y los ojos azules adoptable41.png|Eg de color morado con el cabello zaul y azul mas claro con los ojos azules pony: unicornio *adoptada* adoptable42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47.png|imagen completa de adoptables arriba chicas abajo chicos (uno por persona) *44,45 y 46 adoptados* adoptable48.png|una unicornio blanca con amarillo con los ojos verdes y amarillo y el cabello de dos tonos de rosado *adoptada* adoptable49.png|una pegaso celeste con el cabello rosa y los ojos amarillos *adoptada* adoptable50.png|una unicornio celeste y morado con el cabello rojo claro y los ojos vedes adoptable51.png|una pegaso crema y amarillo con el cabello amarillo y cafe y los ojos verdes (hecha por un amigo mio) *adoptada* adoptable52.png|una pony terrestre rosa con rojo el cabello azul y azul mas intenso y los ojos arcoiris adoptable53 (watermelon).png|una pegaso verde con blanco con el cabello rojo y puntos negros y los ojos amarillos (nombre sobre sandia) adoptable54 (pineapple).png|una pegaso amarilla con blanco con el cabello verde y los ojos fucsia y morado (nombre sobre piñas)*adoptada* adoptable55, 56, 57.png|pagina de adopciones (mismo cabello diferente color) adoptable58.png adoptable59.png|(macho) adoptable60.png|*adoptado* adoptable61.png|hecho por mi amiga sally(no es del wiki) inpirada en misao *adoptada* adoptable62.png adoptable63.png|*adoptada* adoptable64.png|*adoptada* adoptable65.png|*adoptada* Adoptable66.png|*Adoptada* Adoptable67.png|*Adoptada* Adoptable68.png|*adoptada* Adoptable69.png|*adoptada* adoptable70 (cat pony).png|neko ponies miaw *adoptada* adoptable71 (cat pony).png adoptable72 (cat pony male).png adoptable74.png|*adoptada* adoptable73.png adoptable75.png|*adoptada* adoptable76.png adoptable77.png|*adoptada* adoptable78.png adoptable79.png|*adoptada* adoptable80.png|*adoptada* adoptable81.png|*adoptada* adoptable82.png|*adoptada* adoptable83.png|*adoptada* adoptable84.png|*adoptada* adoptables11.png|parejita nipah!! (recuerden que se adoptan juntos) *adoptados* adoptable85.png|*adoptada* adoptable86(1).png|adoptada adoptable87.png|*adoptada* adoptable88.png Galaxy Nova.png|*Adoptada* adoptables12.png|por sierto estos que no tienen numeros deven adoptarse juntos *adoptadas* adoptables13 (ginger and nerd).png|una ginger y una nerdy *adoptada* adoptable89 (ginger with fluffle.png|otra ginger pero con fluffle adoptables14.png|*adoptadas* adoptables15 (blonde girl vs ginger).png|una bully vs una ginger (me gustan los gingers)*Adoptada* adoptable90.png|*adoptada* adoptable91 (cat pony.png|otra neko pony *adoptada* adoptable92 (ginger hall monitor).png|es la ultima ginger que pongo la monitora del pasillo *adoptada* adoptables16.png|dos hermanas *adoptadas* adoptables17.png|gift me a!! peace of love!! adoptable93.png|*adoptada* adoptable94.png|*adoptada* adoptable95, 96, 97, 98.png|4 adoptables con accesorios *96 adoptada* adoptable99.png|*Adoptada* adoptable100 (special adoptable anime eyed.png|he llegado al adoptable 100!! uno especial con ojos de anime :3 PD:diganme los que lo quiren si son muchos hare una competencia nya! adoptable101.png adoptable102.png|*adoptada* adoptable103.png|*adoptada* adoptable104.png|*adoptada* adoptable105.png|*adoptada* adoptable106 (cat pony).png|*adoptada* adoptables18.png|dos hermanas *adoptadas* adoptable107, 108.png|*adoptadas* adoptable110.png|*adoptada* adoptable111.png|*adoptada* adoptables19.png|*adoptadas* adoptable112.png|*adoptada* adoptable113.png|*adoptada* adoptable114.png adoptables20.png|*adoptada* adoptable115.png|*adoptada* adoptable116.png|*adoptada adoptable117.png|*adoptada* adoptable118.png|*adoptado* adoptable119.png|*Adoptada* adoptable120.png|*adoptada* adoptable121, 122 (special) vocaloid cosplays.png|ise lo que pude con esto espero que les guste (se adoptan por separado) *adoptadas* adoptable123 (1).png|*adoptada* adoptable124 (1).png|*Adoptada* adoptable125.png adoptable126 (school costume).png|*adoptada* adoptable127.png adoptable128 (1).png|se parecia mucho a flash sentry por eso lo volvi a poner *adoptado* adoptable129.png adoptable130.png|*adoptada* adoptable131.png|*adoptada* adoptable132.png|diseño por creza (amiga mia de CPPS) *adoptada* adoptables21.png adoptable133.png|*adoptada* adoptable134 (1).png|*adoptada* adoptable135.png|*adoptada* adoptable136.png|*adoptada* adoptable137 (adventure time fangirl).png|fangirl de hora de aventura *adoptada* adoptable138.png|*Adoptada* adoptables22 (bff to disneyland).png|*adoptadas* adoptable139.png|*adoptada* adoptables23 (regular girls).png adoptable140.png|*adoptada* adoptable141 badass girl.png|*adoptada* adoptable142 sweet evil girl.png|*adoptada* adoptable143 hipster girl (or something else).png|*Adoptada* adoptable144.png|*Adoptada* adoptable145.png|*Adoptada* adoptable146.png|*adoptada* adoptable147.png|*adoptada* adoptable148.png|*adoptada* adoptables24.png|mellizos (estaba viendo gravity falls cuando ise esto :3)*Adoptados* adoptable149 (nyan fan).png|fan de nyan cat :3 *adoptada* adoptable150, 151, 152, 153.png|varias especies (escrito español y japones) *todas adoptadas* adoptable154.png|*Adoptada* adoptable155.png|*adoptada adoptable156 (kitsune pony).png|pony kitsune/zorro *Adoptada* adoptable157 (kitsune pony).png|otra pony kitsune/zorro *Adoptada* adoptable158.png|*adoptada* adoptable159.png|*adoptada* adoptable160 (kitsune pony).png|otra kitsune *adoptable* adoptable161.png|*adoptada* adoptable162 (collab adoptable).png|una adoptable collab (pueden borrar al otro de la imagen o poner un oc) *adoptada* adoptable163.png|*adoptada* adoptable164.png|*adoptada* adoptable165.png adoptables25 (snow twins).png|*Adoptadas* adoptable166 (kawaii galaxy anime eyed girl).png|mas tarde les subo mas adoptables porque con este se me fue bastante tiempo espero que les guste *adoptada* adoptable167.png|sobre los de el efecto de los ojos solo es por hoy haci que aprobechen :3*Adoptada* adoptable168.png|*adoptada* adoptable169.png adoptable170.png|*Adoptada* adoptable171.png|*adoptada* adoptable172.png|estoy comenzando a usar sai no me juzgen *adoptada* adoptable173 (gem hair).png|*adoptada* adoptable174.png|*adoptada* adoptable175.png Adoptable Para Marzyy By Pinkieshy123.png|*Adoptada* adoptable176.png|*adoptada* adoptable177.png|no tengo idea del genero...pónganle el que quieran PD: si no l@ adoptan en un dos dias l@ hago mi oc (por que me encanta este)*adoptada* adoptable178.png|*adoptada* adoptable179 (decided).png|el que adopte este/a tiene que estar decidido en hacer la version pony *Adoptada* adoptable180.png|cometen que les gustaría para especial 200 adoptables (todas la opciones seran consideradas) *adoptada* adoptable181.png|*Adoptada* Adoptable para Marzy 1 By Pinkieshy123.png|*adoptada* adoptable182, 183, 184.png|estos encerio porfa los que las adopten no las abandonen que me tardaron bastante...*todas adoptadas* adoptable185.png|*adoptada* adoptable186.png|ya me duele la cabeza de pensar sobre un especial 200 adoptable... tal vez solo haga un adoptable simple*adoptada* adoptable187(minecrafter).png|esta cerca el 200 porfa diganme que hago de especial 200*adoptada* adoptable188.png|*adoptada* adoptable189(minecrafter).png|*adoptada* adoptable190.png|aqui la 190 y yo sigo pensando en la/el 200/adoptada adoptable191.png|*Adoptada* adoptable192.png|*adoptada* adoptable193 (full body mini special).png|un mini especial 193 gracias a la idea de pinkieshy *Adoptada* adoptable194.png|*adoptada* Adoptable_Para_Marzyroockie_2_By_Pinkieshy123.png adoptable195.png|*adoptada* adoptable196.png|*adoptada* adoptable197.png|*adoptada* Adoptable_Para_Marzy_Rookie_3_By_Pinkieshy123.png|*adoptada* adoptable198.png|*adoptada* adoptable199.png|esten listo que mañana vienen los especiales 200 (ven a a ser varios) adoptable200 (special anime girly).png|especial 200, ise todo lo que pude para que se viera especial DISFRUTENLO!*adoptada* adoptable202 (special).png|ESPECIAL 202 (por la idea de pinkieshy)*adoptada* adoptable201 (special pony strawberry).png|ESPECIAL 201 (pony fresa)*adoptada* adoptable203.png|reserbada para pinkieshy*adoptada* adoptable204.png|*adoptada* adoptable205.png|*adoptada* Adoptable_Para_Marzy_Rookie_5_By_Pinkieshy123.png|*adoptada* Baseeeeeee.png|*adoptada* adoptables26 (girl gang).png|*adoptadas* adoptable206.png|resubido por que no se veia *adoptada* Adoptable_Para_Marzy_Rookie_6_By_Pinkieshy123.png|*adoptada* Adoptable_Para_Marzy_Rookie_7_By_Pinkieshy123.png|*adoptada* Adoptablee.png adoptable207.png|holis a todos estoy de regreso, lamento mi ausensia pero ya regrese y tratare de subir muchos adoptables para compersarlos*adoptada* adoptable208.png|por sierto quiero agradecer a pinkieshy por responder los comentarios mientras no estaba adoptable209,210,211.png|*209 y 211 adoptadas* adoptable212.png adoptable213.png|*adoptada* adoptable214.png adoptable215.png|especial (me tardo asi que hagale la pagina quien la adopte) *adoptada* adoptable216.png|*adoptada* adoptable217.png|*adoptada* adoptable218png.png|*adoptada* AdoptablesMR.png adoptable219 (halloween semi special).png|un semi especial de halloween (osea que no es muy especial) *adoptada¨* Ocquehiceporqueestabaalpedobnjkasksajsajsaksaj.png|Si van a adoptarla haganle página c,: Me costói mucho hacerla xD *adoptada* Otro oc que hice porque estaba al pedo jjsjsajaskjsak.png|*adoptada* adoptable220 (unisex).png|adoptable unisex, el que lo adopte decide el genero *adoptado* adoptable221.png otroocechoporelaburrimientoasksasjaksaj.png adoptable222.png adoptable223.png|*adoptada* adoptable224.png adoptable225.png|*adoptada* adoptable226 (creepykawaii).png|*adoptada adoptable227 (creepykawaii).png|otro oc unisex *adoptad@* adoptable228.png adoptable229.png|*adoptada¨* adoptable230.png|*adoptada* adoptable231.png|*adoptada* adoptable232 (kinda creepy).png|*adoptada* adoptable233.png|*adoptada* adoptable234.png|*adoptada* adoptable235.png|*adoptada* adoptable236.png|*adoptada* adoptable237.png|Haganle pagina, que me costo hacerla *adoptada* adoptable238,239,240.png adoptable241.png|recien consegui mi nueva tableta grafica :3, porfa haganle pagina a esta, me costo mucho *adoptada* adoptable242.png adoptable243.png|*adoptada* adoptable244.png|*adoptada* adoptable245 (steve girly).png|MAs o menos una version femenina de steve...*adoptada* adoptable246 (deer girly).png|*adoptada* adoptable247.png adoptable248.png adoptable249.png|*adoptada* adoptable250 and 251 (mystery christmas specials).png|bueno, aqui estan los espciales secretos de navidad PD: olvide poner los numeros pero imaginen que estan alli el primero es el 250 y segundo el 251 *250 adoptada* adoptable252.png adoptable253.png adoptable254.png Personajes adoptables Unas ponificaciónes (De cosas como paginas web,programas ect...) o un oc que no quiera l facebook adoptable.png|facebook hermana de google y youtube *adoptada* youtube adoptable.png|youtube hermana de facebook y google *adoptada* google adoptable.png|google hermana de face y youtube *adoptada* paint tool sai adoptable.png|*adoptada* photoshop adoptable.png|*adoptada* pastel clouds adoptable1.png|oc de mi amiga sally. me lo regalo para la pagina *adoptada* wiki sisters adoptable.png|las hermanas wikipedia y wikitionary *adoptadas* illustrator adoptable.png|*adoptada* amazon ponification.png|*adoptada* ask adoptable.png blogger ponificated.png|esta es blogger que obviamente es una blogger*adoptada* minecraft adoptable.png|*adoptada* love sketch adoptable.png|love sketch antigua oc mia *adoptada* Ds adoptable.png|DS *adoptada* playstation adopable.png|se me ocurrio que playstation y Xbox debian ser masculinos no se por que *adoptado* wii u adoptable.png|Wii y wii u *adoptadas* xbox adoptable.png|xbox que como ya dije es masculino *adoptado* Deluxe adoptable.png|no se que es deluxe pero me lo pidio firefly y por eso lo ise instagram adoptable.png|instagram, esta medio random pero buano (pedido por giuliannarainbowdash)*adoptada* beat by dr dre adoptable.png|beats de dr dre *adoptada* Candy crush saga adoptable.png|Candy Crush *Adoptada* preguntados adoptable.png|Preguntados *Adoptada* Sofi By Pinkieshy123.png|'Un oc que tenía anteriormente,se llama Sofi pero pueden cambiarle el nombre. *creo que adoptada*' new oc ginger.png|una oc que ya no quiero, el que la adopte elige el nombre por que no tiene todavia... es una chica que quiere ser ninja :v *adoptada* netflix adoptable.png|netflix reservada para Guiliannarainbowdash2 os pondre aqui. PD:Cuando adoptes el personaje yo te enviare su personalidad (solo si son ocs) Paginas de Ocs adoptados Anuncio: cuando adopten un oc, deven mandarme el link de la pagina, ya que siertos usuarios no han hecho las paginas, y recuerden solo tienen 7 dias para hacer la pagina Categoría:Adoptables Categoría:Propiedad de Marzyrookie